


Searching for Someone, found!

by Ldrmaslaz248



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Musicalbabes, Plotless Fluff, Tooth Rotting Fluff, beetlebabes, fluffy valentines day, simple story nothing specail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ldrmaslaz248/pseuds/Ldrmaslaz248
Summary: Simple very short Valentine's fanfiction to go with a valentine's card I created.Happy Valentine's Day.Happy Beetlelicious Valentine's Day!Enjoy.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Searching for Someone, found!

He doesn’t understand why he’s trying, but he finds that he is.  
  
He just still doesn’t quite understand.  
  
He worked hard this year to make this day special and still wasn’t sure why. They two of them hated Valentine’s day. They both always ransacked stores on the 15th for discounted chocolates, having a grand old time laughing at the ridiculous treats and cards that were 75 percent off.

Now here he is on the actual 14th, snapping his fingers like crazy to make the living room look like it did years ago.  
  
It was a lie. He knew why he was doing this. He would only be doing something this mushy for one person. The one person in the whole world who understood him, who got him, and who made him feel seen.

He was doing this for the one girl who he wasn’t invisible too, because she always saw him.

She was always there for him, always loved him. And he loved her, that was why he was doing this. He knew he could do this on any other day but why not today too? Why not show the love of his undead life that he loved her today and for the rest of the days they had together? It would be a good surprise since they usually hated today.  
  
It couldn’t hurt, so why not?  
  
He had gotten the Deetz’s to go out. He had banished the Maitland’s up into the attic. The house was all theirs.  
  
_“Oh yeah, it’s our house now, baby.”_ As he made the last adjustments to the living room, the only room he had decided to remodel, he recalled when he said that to her. It felt like that was a lifetime ago now. He knew time moved differently when you were dead, but this was not the same. No one had ever told him that it would completely move differently when one was in love.  
  
“Beej?” There she was, she was coming out of her room. She was calling out to him at the top of the stairs. He quickly looked around and nodded in satisfaction. The living room looked good and ready. It was completely reverted to when he had changed it the very first time. He heard her feet upon the stairs, so he quickly ruffled a hand through his green defying hair and casually lent against the couch with an even more casual smile.  
  
“Beetlejuice?” Lydia called out again as she came down the steps and paused as she took notice of the purple shadows just barely touching the treads. She froze at the sight of them for just a moment then continued down taking in the room with a silent gasp. The living room looked just like it did after that crazy dinner. When it was just the two of them in the house, when it was their house.  
  
White and black danced and glided along the uneven lines of the entire living room. The walls, the floors, the ceiling were all practically dripping in the two colors. The furniture was changed once again to black snakeskin and curved horn had sprung out of the angles in spikes of nasty gray. The fireplace looked as if it would swallow you whole if you got to close with its row of teeth along the edge. It now looked like it would suck you in and cook you right on the spot as a nice crackling fire was lit inside the hearth. The room was covered in mysterious purple shadows that beckoned you forward to discover all its secrets. The demon who had changed the space was even leaning against the best couch in the world. The trampoline plush cushioned striped monstrosity that she never thought she would see again.  
  
She glanced up and a smile was hidden behind bitten lips because even the chandelier was back. The one that reminded her of her favorite Tim Burton movie.   
  
“Hiya, Babes.” Beej charmingly replied as he watched her glance around the room to take it all in. He didn’t move from his spot against the sofa, letting her come down to him. She stayed above him, taking just a moment longer to appreciate his work then moved the rest of the way off and away from the staircase. She came up to him a small smile curving upon her black lipstick painted mouth.  
  
“Hey, Beej. What’s all this about?” Lydia asked as she slowly placed two arms along the back of the couch before leaning closer, knowingly flushing their two forms together.  
  
“Well, I figured since it’s a special day, might as well make a special ambiance.” He ignored her hands trapping his being against the stripped fixture behind him. He only smiled in return as he snaked a hand up starting along her black dressed covered arm then up her pale skinned neck. Only once his hand was settled into her ink curly locks, soothingly cupping her head was when his shoulders casually shrugged.  
  
“Since when is today special for us?” She hummed as she gazed up at him. “We always couldn’t stand this mushy day.”  
  
He lightly shrugged once more as he leaned a little further back against the couch. “If you hate it, I can undo it, Babes.”  
  
“Don’t you dare!” Lydia quickly bit out while a hand wrapped and clutched upon his multi green splotched colored tie. She gave him a grateful smirk for just a moment then in the next tugged him down, slamming their lips together.  
  
‘That’s what I thought.’ He mockingly said within his dead brain as he chuckled into the kiss while his other hand curled around her waist before settling along her lower back. It was only a fraction of a second before he jerked her closer completely pressing the two of them together. 

As she fell against him, her own curves falling along the curves of his body like a perfect puzzle, he eased her chin up so that he may kiss her deeper. She moaned against his petal soft lips as her hands moved off the couch up to his face tenderly digging her fingers into his mossy beard. Her own eyes had fallen closed letting the world be forgotten around them.

She didn’t care now why he decided to do something for valentine’s day, all she was glad about was that he did.  
  
There were sometimes he was rough, demonic even, showing her his strength as a released demon. A monster she had freed from his chains, setting him completely loose upon the earth. When he was ravaging her like a wild uncaged animal, she didn’t fear him. She knew he wouldn’t hurt her without healing her at the end of it all. His powers could never fully heal but he knew how to use them to ease the ache he would leave in her body. Then there were times like these, times she treasured the most, not that she ever told him as such.

When he was holding onto her as if she were made of porcelain, as if he made a wrong move she would fall apart in his hands. He could be destructively rough, but he could also be surprisingly gentle. All these years later it made her swoon every time he was delicate in his ministrations to show her his love. She could feel her knees turn to much as this shared simple kiss continued onward.  
  
The chaste kiss of just lips pressing against each other that spoke nothing but pure ineffable love.  
  
It was all too soon that Beej broke it. He gradually eased back away from her, letting her gasp in lungs of air while his hands stayed upon her form. He held on as if his own black painted tipped fingers were magnets upon her skin. He opened his golden eyes just as her own muddy brown eyes looked up at him. Her hands moved up to now wrap themselves around his neck hoping to pull him back down for more.  
  
Beetle smiled as he didn’t move with her request and instead lifted his own arm over the top of the couch reaching for something. Once his ashen hand gripped his surprise, he leaned forward lovingly pressing a kiss over her brows then cheekily smiled.

He pulled up a bouquet of alive flowers so big that she nearly fell backwards as he brought it between them. The flowers were several varieties in a rainbow of lovely shades of green, purple, lavender, white, maroon all bundled together in a perfect match. It was surprising as well as stunningly beautiful.  
  
A happy giggle fell from her and a rosy blush decorated her cheeks as her demon placed the present within her arms.  
  
“Happy Valentine’s, Babes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you have liked the story. I know it wasn't much but still I had to make a story to go with this Valentine I worked very hard on to create. I hope you all had a good day today. And remember to always look for someone as strange and unusual as yourself whether that be in your family, your loved ones, or whoever you share your life with. Until next time, I love you all!


End file.
